Help the Outcasts
by RoseGlass
Summary: Inuyasha done Notre Dame Style. Inuyasha, a half demon, has been hidden away since his parent's death many years ago, when he is found nearly dead by twin girls he learns how to really live.


**Help the Outcasts**

**RoseGlass**

Summary ~_Inuyasha done Notre Dame Style. _

_Inuyasha, a half demon, has been hidden away since his parent's death many years ago, when he is found nearly dead by twin girls he learns how to really live. ~_

A.N.: I've been really wanting to do a Disney/ gypsy theme and one day I started watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame after listening to the music videos of God Help the Outcasts and came up with this. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame or Inuyasha, only the plot and whatever I used in creative license.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know if you can hear me<em>

_Or if you're even there._

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer."_

-Esmeralda, in Notre Dame, "God Help the Outcasts"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>** or ****A Mother's Prayer**

"NO! No, please, no! Not my baby!" The woman screamed as she tried with whatever strength was left in her to hang on to the little innocent thing in her arms. She struggled with her captors- she was so close to sanctuary.

All grew silent as the demon behind this attack on her family stepped from the shadows, his crimson blood eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Now, now Lady Izayoi, you know the Imperial Law better than I. In fact I believe it now states precisely that no half-breed will ever be allowed to live past birth, and whenever a hanyou is born it must be taken from its mother and destroyed…to preserve the soul of the mortal parent." The wide grin he flashed at her frightened her more than anything he said. She knew the law, very well in fact being a lady of nobility, and she knew that he was abusing his power to take out the only people who would ever stand against him. Izayoi knew the Emperor would never have decreed any such thing, but the human lord of these lands might have.

"Hanyous are a bane on creation, they should not exist, they are monsters, unnatural and it is our solemn duty to exterminate them whenever they so appear as our grand Emperor so decreed, and thusly we are protected by the gods." Tears streamed like rivers down her face, blurring her vision. Despair drowned her soul.

He was going to enjoy this, this one thing that would allow him to completely destroy his most hated enemy, her husband, the great general Lord Inutaisho.

"Onigumo, please don't do this, not to me, please don't do this to me-" He ignored her pleas for the life of her family. He raised a hand and swiftly dropped it.

"NO!"

The twang of a dozen poisoned arrows rang out. Fresh tears made her vision blur as she heard her husband's dying roar. She kept eye contact with him until his eyes grew dim and she sobbed with grief. Her youkai husband, her mate, in his true form, was dead. Onigumo Naraku killed him for taking her from him, for having the child he believed to be a monster because he was of two worlds.

She knew better.

She knew her baby was born of love and joy, and his birth should be also. Izayoi had the gift or perhaps curse of foresight. She saw at her child's conception, the wonderful things her child would be, and the people he would love. At his birth she foresaw this. Exactly what Naraku was doing now. He killed her husband, sent her stepson to a faraway place to become a soldier, and he would kill her and her baby if she didn't do something now.

Determination swam through her. This would not be her child's dying day.

Naraku reached a hand towards the swaddling bundle of squirming cloth in her arms.

"NO!" She broke free of the soldier holding her free arm and ran into the forest. She ran and ran over rocks, roots and through thorny bushes, until she saw the light ahead. Just a little farther she thought to herself. She saw the gateway arch and was elated to be so close to freedom, to a place of sanctuary.

But, just as she took the first step up the Temple stairs a sharp pain in her back threw her off-balance. She fell to the stairs dying, the last of the poison arrows sticking out of her back.

_Please Amaterasu, protect my baby. _

* * *

><p>Onigumo Naraku rode up to the still body of his once betrothed, the woman who betrayed him for another. He sneered. Taking the child she clung to so close to her breast, he prepared to drop the creature into the well outside the temple.<p>

"Stop!" A lone priest of the temple came down the last steps, kneeling beside the broken shell of the noblewoman to say a short prayer for her soul.

Naraku scowled at the old man, "You old fool; do you know who this woman is? What she has done? What this infant monstrosity is?"

The old, balding man narrowed his eyes at the demon that represented the Imperial justice in his bustling city.

"I do know who this Lady is. I also know that that child is hanyou, and I know that you have spilled blood in a Temple of the Gods. If you should fear nothing in this world Naraku, then you should fear the wrath of the immortal gods in the next. The suffering of the afterlife will be far greater than anything in this one. You have killed a devout daughter of the Temple, a favored disciple of Amaterasu. To anger that goddess is to bring down upon yourself such a hellfire as you will never escape from. Naraku, you murdered the woman you once claimed to love!"

Naraku started to panic at the old priest's words. His hand holding the baby aloft shook, his skin paled, and his carmine eyes seemed to search everywhere as though to find the answer in the darkness.

Rain began to fall. The torches sputtered before they died. All Naraku's men were silent while their commander decided what to do.

"What can I do to remove this stain from my soul? What must I do, Priest, tell me!"

He raged at the man feeling the weight of despair nearly upon him.

The priest hid his own rage at this murderer upon hearing the near panic in his voice; compassion overruled him." Let the child live, care for him, feed him, clothe him, teach him; and at the end of it all, perhaps the gods will pardon your soul, perhaps they will show mercy as you will have."

"This thing is a monster. It does not deserve to breathe the same air, let alone live and have a life. It is an abomination."

"It is what you have to do, or face the wrath of an immortal goddess for the duration of your own immortal life!"

Naraku looked in disgust at the creature he still held poised over the well, where it deserved to drown.

"Fine, the monster will live, but I cannot care for it in my home. You will raise it until it old enough to be on its own. Then I will move it into the forest where it will remain for the rest of its days."

The old priest sighed whether in relief or resignation even he didn't know. Naraku handed the now crying baby over to the priest. "And old man, no one is to know of the happenings of this night. I do not think I need tell you of the consequences if I am disobeyed." With that he rode off with his men, into the darkness.

The holy man watched them ride away with hardened eyes that softened when he turned to look at the newly orphaned baby. Who quieted upon seeing the kind face of the elderly man, but not before the priest saw little fangs starting to poke through, the little dog ears twitching every which way, and little golden suns for eyes. "Oh, you'll be trouble, I can already tell. You've got your father's eyes... (He smiled at the baby who giggled at him) and your mother's smile. My granddaughters are going to love you Inuyasha." The now smiling priest turned and took the hanyou Inuyasha into the Temple.

* * *

><p>A.N.: and that's the end of the first chapter. I'm going to try and follow the basic storyline of the Disney movie, but it won't be exactly the same. Obviously since the Inuyasha cast are Japanese and everyone in HoND are all in Paris, France there are going to be cultural differences. It's a pet peeve of mine when someone tries to make such differences like a blatantly obvious Japanese name work somewhere where there was no realistic way that anyone from Japan could have lived there, especially when they include an entire village of these people just so they can use the characters from another universe.<p>

Ugh, sorry went off on a rant there. I want this to take place in Tokyo; I'm just going to need a little more creative license with the "gypsies" than I thought I would.

Sayonara until next time, RG


End file.
